Lebensanzeichen
Der Doktor verliebt sich in seine vidiianische Patientin. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Lt. Tom Paris kommt zu spät zu seinem Dienst auf der Brücke und erfindet mehrere offensichtlich falsch Ausreden. Auch in der Folgezeit benimmt er sich ungewöhnlich, d.h. auffällig unhöflich und aggressiv. Captain Janeway überlässt es Commander Chakotay, Disziplinarmaßnahmen zu ergreifen. Jonas erhält während seiner geheimen Kommunikation mit den Kazon den Auftrag, die Voyager zu sabotieren. Jonas möchte aber nicht so weit gehen und dem Schiff keinen Schaden zufügen. Lt. Tuvok fängt einen Notruf von einem kleinen, unbewaffnete Raumfahrzeug mit einer Vidiianischen Frau an Bord auf. Aufgrund der schwachen Lebenszeichen wird die Frau direkt in die Krankenstation gebeamt. Der Doktor diagnostiziert starke Zerfallserscheinungen in den Körperzellen, trotz eines aktiven, sehr hochentwickelten Cortikalstimulators. Aufgrunddessen entscheidet der Doktor, den Körper der Patientin holografisch im gesunden Zustand nachzubilden. Die Vidiianerin, Denara Pel ist selbst Medizinerin und unterstützt den Doktor. Im Laufe der Zeit kommen sich beide näher und der Doktor gesteht Denara seine Zuneigung und lässt sich von Lt. Paris beraten, wie er die Beziehung führen soll. Denara fühlt sich im gesunden, holografischen Körper an Bord der Voyager so wohl, dass sie nicht wieder in den kranken, realen Körper zurück möchte. Der Doktor kann sie schließlich jedoch wieder vom Vorteil des realen Lebens überzeugen und sie reist nach Stabilisierung ihres Zustands am Ende wieder ab. Langfassung Prolog Tom Paris kommt zu spät zum Dienst auf die Brücke und entschuldigt sich. Er erzählt, dass er gerade das Casino verlassen wollte, als bei Fähnrich Wildman die Wehen einsetzten und er ihr helöfen musste. Zu Kim meint Paris, dass es nichts schöneres gäbe, als ein neues Leben auf die Welt zu bringen. Außerdem meint er, er habe seinen Beruf verfehlt. Nun wendet er sich an Chakotay und fragt, ob es ihm besser gefallen würde, wenn er behauptete, der Turbolift wäre steckengebliebe. Der Commander weist ihn zurecht, da Paris schon das dritte Mal in dieser Woche zu spät kommt. Paris verspricht, dass dies nicht mehr vorkommen wird. Tuvok empfängt in diesem Moment den Notruf eines kleinen Raumschiffs auf einem der oberen Subraumbänder. An Bord des Schiffes gibt es ein schwaches Lebenszeichen. Dieses Raumschiff verfügt jedoch über keine Waffen. Captain Kathryn Janeway kommt auf die Brücke und Kim identifiziert das Lebenszeichen als ein vidiianisches. Chakotay vermutet, dass sie vielleicht zu krank sei, um zu antworten. Paris weist darauf hin, dass es sich um einen Trick handeln könnte. Tuvok hält dies allerdings für unwahrscheinlich, da sich keine weiteren vidiianischen Schiff in Reichweite befinden. Janeway lässt daraufhin die Frau, bei der es sich um eine Vidiianerin handelt, auf die Krankenstation beamen und vom Doktor untersuchen. Bei der Untersuchung stellt Kes fest, dass die Nierenfunktion der Vidiianerin nur noch zu 20 Prozent gewährleistet ist und ihr kardiovaskuläres System kurz vor dem Kollaps steht. Der Doktor beginnt sie mit 20 Milligramm Lectrazin zu behandeln. Es gelingt ihm ihr kardiovaskuläres System und ihre Nierenfunktion zu stabilisieren, aber die neuralen Muster werden schwächer. Da entdeckt der Doktor an ihrem Scheitellappen ein Implantat, bei dem es sich um ein extrem komplexes Netz aus bioneuralen Schaltsystemen und Nanofasern handelt. Kes fragt, ob dieses Gerät die Ursache der Probleme ist. Dieses Gerät ist laut dem Doktor jedoch ein neurokortikaler Stimulator, der die Hirnfunktionen ergänzen soll. Der Doktor aktiviert die Scannerröhre. Kes fragt, ob es sich um ein künstliches Gehirn handelt, was der Doktor verneint. Da dieser Stimulator vorwiegend mit toten Nervenzellen verbunden ist und die Vidiianerin ohne schnelle Hilfe bald hirntot sein wird. Kes schlägt vor, die Hirnfunktion mit einer hohen Dosis Inaprovalin zu stimulieren, doch der Doktor meint, dass dafür die Hirnfunktion schon zu eingeschränkt ist. Daher veranlasst der Doktor die Übertragung der synaptischen Muster in die holografischen Puffer, bevor diese vollständig degenerieren. Kes stellt die Deltabandfrequenz des Holobandemitters auf 8,6 Tetrahertz. Kes erkundigt sich ob die Speicherkapazität des holograischen Systems ausreicht, um ihre neuralen Muster zu speichern. Darauf erwidert das MHN, dass sein Programm 50 Millionen Gigaquad umfasst und die Speicherkapazität dafür groß genug sei. Diese Speichermenge sei größer als bei den meisten Humanoiden. Kes fragt, wozu er ihr Gehirn erhalten will, wenn es keinen Körper gibt. Der Doktor antwortet darauf, dass er einen holographischen Körper kreieren wird, um mit einer gesunden Vidiianerin kommunizieren zu können, die bei der Behandlung helfen kann. Sogleich lässt er den Computer den Körper der Vidiianerin vom Skelett über die Muskeln, bis zur Haut und der Kleidung reproduzieren. Zufrieden betrachtet er seine Simulation. Akt I: Behandlung thumb|left In Captain Janeways Raum bespricht sie sich inzwischen mit Chakotay. Nach Prüfung der Navigationslogbücher des Schiffes der Vidiianerin berichtet Chakotay, dass diese sich auf dem Weg zu einer weit entfernten vidianischen Kolonie befand. Diese liegt 10 Lichtjahre entfernt und die Voyager könnte diese in 22 Tagen erreichen. Janeway beschließt, sie dorthin zu bringen und dafür angemessene Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu treffen. Nachdem diese Angelenheit geklärt ist, erwähnt Chakotay das unprofessionelle Verhalten von Tom Paris. Chakotay erklärt, dass er für die Disziplin der Crew verantwortlich ist. Der Captain hat dies ebenfalls bemerkt und Chakotay fragt nach ihrem Rat, bevor er Maßnahmen ergreift, da Paris ja ihr persönliches Besserungsprojekt war. Janeway äußert ihren Dank und erklärt ihm, dass sie darauf vertraut, dass er mit diesem Problem fertig wird. thumb|Danara Pel erwacht in ihrem neuen holografischen Körper Auf der Krankenstation weckt der Doktor die Vidiianerin auf. Sie erkundigt sich, wer er sei. Der Doktor stellt sich als leitender medizinischer Offizier des Föderationsraumschiffs Voyager vor und erklärt ihr, dass sie ihren Notruf empfingen und sie an Bord brachten. Die Vidiianerin blickt erstaunt auf ihre Hände und fragt, was er gemacht habe. Der Doktor erklärt, dass er die unbeschädigten Chromosomen in ihrem Kleinhirn nutzte, um den beschädigten DNA-Code wiederherzustellen und hat auf dessen Basis einen holografischen Körper simuliert. Ihr Körper ist eine dreidimensionale Projektion aus Licht und Energie. Damit sie sich sehen kann, reicht er ihr einen Spiegel und die Frau sieht erstaunt ihr makelloses Gesicht. Der Doktor informiert sie, dass ihre neuralen Muster rapide degenerierten und Inaprovalin nicht mehr half, daher improvisierte er. Die Frau beginnt zu weinen und der Doktor fragt wieso. Sie meint, dass sie sich freut, aber nicht damit rechnete so gesund auszusehen. Der Doktor fragt nun nach ihrer Krankengeschichte. Sie berichtet, dass die Fresszelle bei ihr diagnostiziert wurde, als sie sieben Jahre alt war und erhielt etwa zur selben Zeit erstmals Ersatzgewebe. Es war schwer, sich an die Veränderung zu gewöhnen. Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, die Operationen gar nicht mehr und glaubte nie daran sich selbst eines Tages wiederzusehen. Sie bedankt sich nochmals beim Doktor und meint, dass sie noch nie ein solch schönes Geschenk erhalten hat. Der Doktor weist jedoch auf die Beschränkungen eines Hologramms hin. So seien sie auf Räume beschränkt, die mit Holoemittern ausgestattet sind, wie die Krankenstation. Auch erklärt er ihr, dass er das Medizinisch-Holografische Notfallprogramm des Schiffes ist. Erstaunt fragt sie ob er eine Computersimulation sei. Der Doktor meint darauf, dass er eine unglaublich hoch entwickelte Computersimulation sei. Pel entschuldigt sich für ihre Reaktion und fragt nach seinem Namen. Dieser erwidert, dass er keinen Namen hat, da dies nicht Bestandteil seines Programmes war. Daraufhin fragt er sie nach ihrem und sie stellt sich als Danara Pel vor. Auch erkundigt er sich danach, was sie mit ihrer Krankheit in einem Shuttle im Weltraum mache. Sie erklärt, dass sie Hämatologin ist und half den Ausbruch der Seuche auf Fina Prime zu bekämpfen. Auf dem Rückflug zu ihrer Heimatkolonie, verschlechterte sich ihr Zustand zunehmend. Der Doktor bittet sie ihm bei ihrer Behandlung mit ihren Fachkenntnissen zu assistieren. Ihre neuralen Muster degenerieren, weshalb sie eine Woche Zeit haben ihr beschädigtes Nervengewebe zu reparieren. Als Pel ihren Körper in Stasis erblickt, erschrickt sie. Der Doktor will mit ihr die Behandlungsmethoden besprechen, während sie weiterhin auf sich selbst blickt. Akt II: Operation thumb|Torres lehnt eine Operation zunächst ab. Da Danaras synaptischen Muster degenerieren, bittet der Doktor B'Elanna Torres um Hilfe. Er will eine Probe ihres Scheitellappens entnehmen, da ihre vorigen Erfahrungen mit den Vidiianern vermuten lassen, dass klingonische DNA resistent gegen die Fresszelle ist. Dazu will er ein zwei Millimeter großes Loch in ihren Schädel bohren und mit einer Neuralytsonde eine Probe von einem Gramm nehmen und es Pel einsetzen. B'Elanna ist von der Idee nicht begeistert, da sie von ihrer Gefangenschaft bei den Vidiianern immer noch Alpträume habe. Aber der Doktor meint, dass ihr Nervengewebe Pel retten kann. Außerdem sei der Verlust einiger Gramm Gehirnmasse nicht wesentlich. Es wird die Fresszelle nicht vernichten, aber Danaras Leben erheblich verlängern. Der Doktor fordert sie energisch auf sich einen Kittel anzuziehen und auf Biobett 1 zu legen. Torres denkt aber nicht daran ihr zu helfen. Sie werden in diesem Augenblick von der hinzugetreten Pel unterbrochen, die erzählt, dass sie von den Experimenten, die man an Torres durchführte hörte. Sie denkt, dass diese traumatisch gewesen sein müssen. Torres nennt dies eine Untertreibung. Doch Pel berichtet weiter, dass die Fresszelle ihr Volk seit Jahrtausenden tötet und viele Wissenschaftler und Politiker kein Mitgefühl mit den Leuten haben, die sie am Leben erhalten. Der Versuch die Seuche einzudämmen wurde zur Manie. Pel erklärt, dass sie akzeptiert hat, dass sie sehr bald sterben wird. Sie will ihre Hilfe nur annehmen, wenn sie aus freien Stücken bereit ist. Torres stimmt daher der Operation zu und Pel ist bereit, ihr Fragen über die Operation zu beantworten. Torres geht daraufhin, um sich umzuziehen. Bald ist der Doktor mit der Transplantation des klingonischen Nervengewebes in Danaras zerebralen Kortex fertig und meint zum Hologramm von Pel, dass er nur noch eine axoniale Verbindung zwischen ihrem Hirngewebe und den Basalganglien schaffen muss um die Behandlung abzuschließen. Er berichtet, dass er das kollektive medizinische Wissen von über 3000 Kulturen besitzt. Diese spezielle Behandlung entwickelte Dr. Leonard McCoy im Jahre 2258. Sein Bilderzeugungssystem ermöglicht ihm außerdem die Durchführung und Verbesserung allerschwierigster, taktischer Handgriffe, die für die Durchführung von Operationen notwendig sind. Nachdem die Behandlung mit dem Einsatz eines Submicronschweißers abgeschlossen ist, möchte der Doktor das Programm von Danara zeitweilig abschalten, um die Degeneration ihrer synaptischen Muster zu verlangsamen. Diese ist jedoch voller Energie und möchte am liebsten einen Spaziergang machen um sich sein Schiff anzusehen. Der Doktor meint, dass dies nicht möglich ist und bietet ihr stattdessen an, dass sie in seinem Büro Texte über komparative Endokrinologie lesen könnte. Pel bedankt sich dafür und geht schon ins Büro, als dem Doktor noch eine andere Möglichkeit einfällt. thumb|Der Doktor führt Danara Pel auf das Holodeck aus. Daraufhin beschließt der Doktor, sie mit auf das Holodeck zu nehmen. Im Chez Sandrine spielen Neelix und Paris gerade Pool. Begeistert meint Danara zum Doktor, dass sie jeden Tag auf das Holodeck gehen würde, wenn ihre Spezies so etwas hätte. Dieser fragt, ob ihre Spezies keine Freizeiteinrichtungen kennt. Pel erklärt ihm daraufhin, dass bei ihrem Volk das Versammeln in Gruppen streng verboten ist, da es als Bedrohung für die Volksgesundheit angesehen wird. Der Doktor bezeichnet dies als weise Politik und Danara stimmt ihm zögerlich zu. Sie denkt, dass ihr Volk so von der Krankheit besessen ist, dass es vergessen hat zu leben. Neelix tritt zu den beiden und fragt den Doktor, ob er ihm nicht seine Freundin vorstellen will. Der Doktor stellt klar, dass sie seine Patientin und nicht seine Freundin ist. Der Talaxianer begrüßt sie daraufhin nochmals auf der Voyager. Einen Augenblick später tritt das Hologramm des Gigolos ebenfalls zum Tisch und meint, dass ihr Licht ihre dunkle Höhle erhellt. Als er sie zum Tanz auffordert, zieht Pel ihre Hände verängstigt zurück und der Doktor fordert beide auf von ihrem Tisch zu verschwinden und seine Patientin nicht mehr zu belästigen. Daraufhin gehen die beiden Männer. Der Doktor entschuldigt sich für das Verhalten seiner Freunde, doch Pel meint, dass die beiden sehr nett waren. Sie sei lediglich so viel Aufmerksamkeit nicht gewöhnt, da auf ihrer Heimatwelt sich die Gesunden von den Kranken fernhalten. Sie meint, dass sie wohl für einen Augenblick vergessen hat, dass sie nicht mehr krank aussieht. Der Doktor erwähnt auch, dass er von Dr. Lewis Zimmerman in einem Labor auf der Jupiter-Station entwickelt und bei Sternzeit 48308 erstmals aktiviert wurde. Seither hat er 347 Untersuchungen durchgeführt, 11 komplizierte Brüche geheilt, 3 Blinddarmoperationen durchgeführt und eine seiner größten medizinischen Heldentaten war die Befreiung von Mr. Neelix von einem akuten Schluckauf. Pel ist darüber sehr amüsiert und meint, dass er sehr lustig ist. Dabei erwähnt der Doktor, dass Studien erwiesen haben, dass Humor therapeutisch wirksam sein kann. Pel meint, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr so herzlich gelacht hat und bedankt sich dafür. Auf die Frage hin, ob er wirklich nicht tanzen könne, erklärt der Doktor Danara, dass es nicht Bestandteil seines Programmes sei. Kurze Zeit später bietet sie ihm das 'Du' an und gibt dem Doktor den Namen Shmullus - benannt nach ihrem Onkel. Dem Doktor gefällt dieser Name und so beobachten sie ein Paar beim Tanzen. Als sie zurück auf die Krankenstation transferiert werden, will er das Programm von Danara für mindestens acht Stunden deaktivieren. Bevor er dies tut, meint Danara, dass sie einen wundervollen Abend miteinander verbracht haben und bedankt sich nochmals für alles. Der Doktor seinerseits bedankt sich dafür, dass ihm einen Namen gab. Langsam kommen sie sich näher, küssen sich aber doch nicht. Der Doktor wünscht ihr eine gute Nacht und deaktiviert ihr Programm. Akt III: Konflikte Im Kasino tritt Chakotay mit einer Tasse in der Hand an den Tisch, wo Tom Paris gerade isst. Er fragt, ober sich setzen darf, was Paris bestätigt. Nachdem er sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hat, fragt Chakotay, wie es Tom gehe und ob ihn etwas bedrücken würde. Paris fragt, seit wann Chakotay sich für Paris' Gefühle interessieren würde. Dieser meint, dass Paris seine Pflichten vernachlässige und launisch sei. Daher hat er den Eindruck, dass er die Arbeit nicht sehr ernst nimmt und bietet ihn an, über seine Probleme zu reden. Paris erwähnt daraufhin, dass Chakotay sein Problem sei. Der Commander werfe ihm vor, dass er seinen Job nicht mache, lasse ihm dabei aber nicht die Möglichkeit seine Arbeit zu machen. So vertraue er seinem Urteil nicht. Als Beispiel führt er an, dass er letzte Woche vorschlug, durch einen Emissionsnebel zu fliegen. Chakotay lehnte dies ab, da es auf diesem Schiff so nicht gehandhabt wird. Chakotay erklärt, dass er nicht immer mit Paris' Vorschlägen übereinstimmen könne und man als Vorgesetzter Entscheidungen treffen müsse. Paris erwidert, dass ein guter Vorgesetzter seinen Untergebenen Entscheidungsspielraum lasse. Diesen sieht er in seiner Arbeit nicht und meint, dass man das Schiff auf Autopilot stellen könnte, bei dem bisschen Freiheit, dass er besäße. Chakotay verbittet es sich, dass Paris ihm erklärt, wie er seinen Job zu machen habe. Daraufhin eskaliert die Situation und Paris meint, dass Chakotay auf seine Meinung keinen Wert legen würde und er auch mit anderen Besatzungsmitgliedern reden solle, die die gleiche Meinung vertreten würden. Diesen Disput verfolgt Michael Jonas mit Interesse. Paris verlässt schließlich das Kasino, nachdem er Chakotay höflich darum gebeten hat. [[Datei:Seska Monitor.jpg|thumb|Seska gibt Anweisungen, damit sie die Voyager erobern kann.]] Jonas unterrichtet kurze Zeit später einem Kazon von den Differenzen an Bord, worauf Lorrum meint, dass Maje Culluh dies hochinteressant finden wird. Außerdem bekommt Jonas die Aufgabe, einen Unfall zu erzeugen, der die Warpspulen der Voyager beschädigt. Jonas fragt nach dem Grund und möchte mit Seska reden. Diese Bitte wird ihm von dem Kazon verweigert und die Anweisung erteilt, er solle einfach den Unfall arrangieren. Daraufhin erklärt Jonas, dass er nichts tun werde, das die Voyager beschädigen könnte bevor er nicht mit Seska gesprochen hat und beendet die Übertragung. Der Doktor führt währenddessen eine Ebene-2-Selbstdiagnose durch aufgrund periodisch auftretende Konzentrationsmängel. Er hält auch einen Fehler in seiner Subroutine für taktile Genauigkeit für möglich. Kes fragt wie lange er diese Beschwerden schon habe. Er berichtet, dass dies seit zwei oder drei Tagen der Fall ist. Kes erkennt, dass Danara der Grund für diese Mängel ist und meint, dass er sich von ihr angezogen fühlt. Eine Romanze hält der Doktor für eine Fehlfunktion, was Kes jedoch bestreitet und meint, dass sich sein Programm jetzt anpasst. Sie rät dem Doktor, ihr seine wahren Gefühle zu offenbaren. Jedoch gefällt dem Doktor nicht, was passiert. Er ist es gewohnt seine Entscheidungen kontrollieren zu können, doch in letzter Zeit fällt ihm, auf, dass er nur noch an sie denken kann, wenn ihr Programm deaktiviert ist. Kes fragt, wieso er sie jetzt wieder aktiviert. Der Doktor meint, dass er sich nicht diesem Gefühl ausliefern will, doch Kes erklärt ihm, dass es die schönste Sache der Welt ist, wenn jemand Anderes, das gleiche fühlt, wie man selbst. Der Doktor fragt, wie er vorgehen soll, wenn er diese Möglichkeit weiter verfolgen will. Kes meint, dass er ihr seine Gefühle offenbaren soll, da er sonst vielleicht niemals erfahren wird, was Danara empfindet. Während einer weiteren Behandlung an Danaras realem Körper, bei dem er den Nucleus cuneatus und die hintere Thalamusverbindung behandelt, erwähnt der Doktor auf sehr direkte Art, dass er sich von ihr angezogen fühle und fragt, ob es ihr genauso ginge. Kes will einwerfen, dass es vielleicht nicht der richtige Ort dafür sei, doch der Doktor will von Danara eine Antwort. Danara ist so überrascht und äußert, dass sie ihre Beziehung lieber auf professioneller Ebene pflegen sollten. Das MHN stimuliert anschließend den hinteren Ischiasnerv. Daraufhin holt sich der Doktor Rat von Tom Paris auf dem Holodeck. Paris fragt erstaunt, ob jemand krank sei. Der Doktor meint, dass Paris eine lange Erfahrung habe, von Frauen abgewiesen zu werden und will von ihm wissen, wie er mit einer Abweisung umgehen soll. Details kann er jedoch wegen der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht nicht berichten. Paris meint, dass man manchmal nicht sehr viel tun kann, um eine unglückliche Romanze zu vergessen. Er berichtet, dass er in seinem ersten Jahr auf der Akademie von Susie Crabtree verlassen wurde. Deswegen bekam er einen Nesselausschlag und wäre beinahe in Stellarkartographie durchgefallen. Außerdem sei er den Rest des Jahres wie benebelt durch die Gegend gelaufen. Der Doktor versteht und setzt sich, aber Paris erwähnt, dass man mit der Zeit immer weniger und weniger an sie denkt und sie irgendwann nicht mehr in seinem Kopf herumspukt. Es kann aber auch sein, dass man Jahre später durch einen bestimmten Geruch oder die Melodie eines Liedes an sie erinnert wird und man sich wieder so mies fühlt, wie an dem Tag, an dem sie Schluss gemacht hat. Nun wird Paris klar, dass sie über den Doktor sprechen. Paris erkennt, dass es das Hologramm schlimm erwischt hat. Er bittet ihn, ihm alles zu erzählen, damit er ihm vielleicht helfen kann. thumb|Kes und Pel sprechen über Beziehungen. Als Kes die Krankenstation betritt, spricht Danara Pel mit ihr. Sie wartet nur auf den Doktor, der bereits eine Weile fort sei. Kes erkennt, dass sie den Doktor wirklich mag und fragt, wieso sie ihm nicht sagte, das sie genauso wie der Doktor empfindet. Sie meint, dass sie nur so reagiert habe, weil sie nicht darauf vorbereitet war. Kes erwähnt, dass der Doktor manchmal etwas unsensibel ist, sie dies aber nicht persönlich nehmen solle. Pel fragt, wie er solche Gefühle ihr gegenüber entwickeln kann. Kes zählt ihre fachlichen Fähigkeiten und ihren Humor auf. Pel unterbricht sie, doch Kes meint, dass sie das Gefühl eines Kompliments einfach genießen kann. Kes meint, dass nichts trauriger ist, als eine verpasste Gelegenheit. Sie will, dass sie mit dem Doktor einige Zeit verbringt. Akt IV: Pläne thumb|Der Doktor und Danara auf dem Holodeck Der Doktor sitzt in einem 1957er Chevy auf dem Mars und wartet. Danara transferiert ihr Programm auf as Holodeck und sitzt plötzlich auf dem Beifahrersitz neben dem Dokor. Er begrüßt sie mit der Feststellung, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie kommt. Sie wusste es ebenfalls nicht und fragt, wo sie sich befinden. Der Doktor erklärt, dass sie sich auf dem Mars befinden und sie parken. Auch berichtet er ihr, dass das Programm Tom Paris gehört. Er gibt ihr einen Blumenstrauß, eine Geschenkschachtel und einen Teddybären. Auch macht er das Radio an, und sie hören etwas Musik. Der Doktor fragt, ob sie seine neue Tanzsubroutine ausprobieren möchte, doch sie will lieber im Auto sitzen bleiben und die Mond- und Sternenkonstellationen erklären. Der Doktor zeigt Danara ein paar astronomische Hightlights, die Erde mit dem Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte, Cygnus und Herkules sowie das Siebengestirn. Kurz darauf küssen sich beide. thumb|Chakotay wird von Paris zu Boden gestoßen. Währenddessen erscheint Paris wieder einmal zu spät zum Dienst auf der Brücke und wird von Chakotay suspendiert. Der Commander informiert ihn, dass Mr. Grimes seinen Platz an der Conn übernommen hat. Paris behauptet, dass dies sein Schiff sei, doch Chakotay verneint dies. Paris wendet sich an Captain Janeway, die ihm mitteilt, dass Chakotay in dieser Angelegenheit vollkommen freie Hand hat. Paris fragt, wann er wieder seinen Dienst antreten könne und Chakotay meint, dass er es wieder könne, wenn er seine Pflichten ernst nehme. Als Chakotay Paris' Arm ergreift, schubst dieser ihn beiseite und der Commander fällt zu Boden. Paris wird von Tuvok aus diesem Grund in die Arrestzelle gebracht. Kurze Zeit später meldet sich Seska bei Jonas auf dem Monitor in dessen Quartier. Jonas ist zufrieden sie zu sehen und meint, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob seine Nachrichten an sie weitergeleitet wurden. Sie meint, dass sie alle seine hilfreichen Nachrichten erhalten hat. Er fragt, ob sie weiß, was man von ihm verlangt. Seska antwortet, dass er die Sabotage der Warpspulen am besten durchführen kann, indem er die magnetischen Konstriktoren aus der Axilität zwingt. Jonas hat Skrupel eine Sabotage durchzuführen, doch Seska stellt klar, dass sie ihr Kind nicht auf einem Kazonschiff zur Welt bringen wird. Sie stellt ihn vor die Wahl, ihr bei der Sabotage zu helfen oder das Schicksal der restlichen Schiffscrew zu teilen. So überredet sie ihn, die Warpspulen in absehbarer Zeit zu beschädigen. Auf der Krankenstation lässt der Doktor Kes die Deltabandfrequenz des Holoemitters auf 7 Terahertz einstellen. Mit seinem Tricorder stellt er etwas eigenartiges fest. Er fragt Kes, ob sie das Cervaline verabreicht hat, wie verordnet. Kes bestätigt, dass sie 500 Milligramm alle vier Stunden gegeben hat. Der Doktor versteht nicht die Scannerdaten, da ihr Gehirn das Transplantat abstößt und sie den Transfer nicht abschließen können. Akt V: Der Wille zu Leben thumb|Der Doktor untersucht Danara Pel nach der Sabotage der Behandlung Bei einer weiteren Behandlung von Danara bemerkt der Doktor, dass in Danaras Körper erhöhte Werte von Nytoxinol vorhanden sind. Kes fragt, woher sie stammen können. Der Doktor hält einen Fehler von Kes für möglich, doch diese glaubt es nicht ung reicht dem Doktor, dass Hypospray, dass sie verwendet hat. Dort stellt der Doktor nur Cervaline fest und fragt, ob jemand anderes, außer Danara und ihr auf der Krankenstation war. Kes berichtet dem MHN, dass Crewman Foster ein Schmerzmittel wollte und Fähnrich Wildman zur Schwangerschaftsvorsorge hier war. Der Doktor meint, dass wenn das Nytoxinol nicht irrtümlich verabreicht wurde, dies ein Mordanschlag auf Danara war und er will den Täter aufspüren. Er will schon Lt. Tuvok rufen, doch Danara widerspricht. Danara selbst verabreichte sich das Mittel um so noch ein paar Tage mehr Zeit mit dem Doktor zu verbringen. Dann bittet sie Kes, sie allein zu lassen. Diese verlässt daraufhin die Krankenstation. Danara wollte nie wieder so werden, wie die Person, in ihrem Körper. Sie hat Angst, dass der Doktor sie in ihrem realen Körper nicht mehr mag. Der Doktor beginnt schon mit der Behandlung ihres Körpers und erwidert, dass sie in ein paar Tagen tot ist, wenn sie ihre Gehirnfunktionen nicht in ihren Körper zurücktransferieren. Danara will lieber ein paar Tage mit ihm verbringen, als in ihrem Körper zu verfaulen und zuzusehen, wie ihre Lieben sterben. Der Doktor meint, dass sie Ärztin ist und Ihnen helfen kann, was Pel jedoch verneint. Sie kann sie nicht heilen, sondern nur ihr Leiden verlängern. Sie meint, dass der Doktor ihr nun dasselbe antun will. Er will sie jedoch nicht leiden sehen. Danara berichtet ihm, wie sie als neunjähriges Mädchen die Fresszelle bekam und ihre beste Freundin sie nicht mehr zuhause besuchen wollte. Als sie ihre Mutter fragte, warum Mala nicht mehr spielen kommen wollte, antwortete diese, weil die anderen Kinder sich vor ihr ängstigten. Danara meint, dass sie vor ihrer Begegnung mit dem Doktor nur eine Krankheit war, und nun in ihrem holografischen Körper sie als Frau wahrgenommen wird, die der Doktor geschaffen hat und die er liebt. Sie meint, dass er nun keine Angst mehr davor haben muss sie zu berühren. Das MHN erwidert, dass er nie Angst hatte sie zu berühren, weil er sie liebt. Danara meint, dass er dies nur jetzt sagt, aber er nach dem Transfer sie nicht mehr sehen will. Der Doktor meint, dass sie nur krank und nicht hässlich ist. Er beteuert, dass nichts seine Gefühle für sie ändern könnte. Der Doktor erwidert, dass er Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollte, weil er sie liebt. Sie denkt, dass er ihr etwas vorspiegelt und, dass er etwas anderes fühlt, wenn sie in ihren Körper zurückkehrt. Danara will jedoch nicht wieder ein solches Leben führen. Der Doktor überredet Danara schließlich doch, den Transfer durchzuführen. Er beteuert, dass er sich als Computerprogramm fühlte und sie ihm das Gefühl gab, ein Leben zu haben. Er meint, dass er lebt und lernt, was es bedeutet, für jemanden da zu sein. Er glaubt auch, dass er nicht mehr so wie früher sein kann und bittet sie nicht zu sterben. Danara äußert den Wunsch mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Sie meint, dass sie in ihrem Körper zuhause ihrem Volk helfen muss. Doch der Doktor will die zwei Wochen der Reise zu ihrem Volk gemeinsam nutzen und bittet sie so lange wie möglich bei ihm zu bleiben, was sie auch will. Nach dem Transfer treffen sich beide auf dem Holodeck in der Chez-Sandrine-Simulation, wo keine weiteren Hologramme aktiv sind, und tanzen zum Musikprogramm "Doktor Alpha". Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen In dieser Episode beginnt der Doktor mit den Logbucheintragungen. Es wird Dr. Leonard McCoy erwähnt, welcher die Operationsmethode entwickelt haben soll, mit der Hirnzellen eingesetzt werden. In der TV-Fassung der Episode wird im Autoradio auf dem Holodeck das Lied I Only Have Eyes for You von den Flamingos gespielt. Bei der DVD-Veröffentlichung wurde aus rechtlichen Gründen stattdessen My Prayer von den Platters verwendet. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Lifesigns (episode) es:Lifesigns fr:Lifesigns nl:Lifesigns Kategorie:Episode (VOY)